1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling a data display device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a data display device capable of providing automatic update mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote monitoring control system (hereinafter referred to as a supervisory control and data acquisition or SCADA) is an industrial control system, and may use analog or digital signals to acquire, receive, log or display state information or data on a remote apparatus with a remote terminal unit.
FIG. 1 is a diagram conceptually illustrating a function of display actual data in a typical SCADA system.
Specifically, when data is provided to a real-time database 10 from a server, data necessary for a monitoring view is engineered via an editor 20. Then, when processed information is provided to a viewport 30, the screen can be monitored in real-time in the viewport 30.
The editor 20 is a graphic editor and may process objects or data so that they are presented according to a change in the number of the data in the database. As used herein, engineering is a generic term for calculating and processing data appropriately.
The viewport 30 may be a kind of display device and may display a typical view as well as a tabular view.
In particular, the tabular view is provided to reduce simply repeated tasks, by way of configuring data stored in the database as a template desired by a user to display associated data in the form of a table.
FIG. 2 is view graphically showing the relationship between the typical editor 20 and the viewport 30 displayed in a tabular format.
Referring to FIG. 2, data is engineered in the editor 20 to configure objects in hierarchical structure. The structure includes separate layers, i.e., an upper layer and a lower layer. For example, data may be processed such that an object is configured as GenType in the upper layer Layer0, and an object is configured as Station in the lower layer Layer1.
It can be seen from FIG. 2 that when the editor 20 provides the processed data to the viewport 30, data necessary for the respective layers, Layer0 and Layer1, may be displayed and expanded.
Referring to the viewport 30, hydroelectric power and thermal electric power may be set to the upper layers Layer0, respectively. In Layer1 that is a lower layer belonging to Layer0 meaning a hydroelectric power plant, a Daechung power plant may be included, for example. In Layer1 that is a lower layer belonging to Layer0 meaning a thermal electric power plant, a Pyungtaek power plant may be included, for example.
In this manner, when the editor 20 provides the engineered data, the viewport 30 may configure the view as desired to display it. Accordingly, the industrial system can be monitored and controlled.
However, the viewport 30 cannot recognize a change in the database in real-time and thus cannot reflect such change during the operation of the system.
As a result, the old view is continuously displayed even after the database is changed, such that the operator may not be able to cope with such change quickly.